hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Monsoonjr99's prediction)
This is Monsoonjr99's imagining of the rest of the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season, as of June 15, 2018. This means it includes the already-formed Subtropical Storm Alberto, but the rest is hypothetical. The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was a notably inactive tropical cyclone season in the North Atlantic ocean. Due to abnormally cold sea surface temperatures in the main development region, along with high wind shear from a developing El Nino, this season was much less active than the previous year. One storm, Helene, contributed to most of the deaths and damage from this season. The name was retired in the spring of 2019 and replaced with "Heloise". Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:230 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 color:TS text:"Alberto (SS)" from:08/07/2018 till:10/07/2018 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:27/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:07/08/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:16/08/2018 till:21/08/2018 color:TS text:Chris (TS) from:27/08/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:TS text:Debby (TS) from:06/09/2018 till:15/09/2018 color:C1 text:Ernesto (C1) from:13/09/2018 till:15/09/2018 color:TD text:Eight (TD) barset:break from:14/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:TD text:Nine (TD) from:28/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:TS text:Florence (TS) from:13/10/2018 till:16/10/2018 color:TS text:Gordon (TS) from:01/11/2018 till:14/11/2018 color:C2 text:Helene (C2) from:17/11/2018 till:18/11/2018 color:TS text:Isaac (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(548,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Subtropical Storm Alberto A broad area of low pressure formed over the southwestern Caribbean Sea on May 21, as the result of the interaction between an upper-level low and a weak surface trough. The low drifted slowly westward and then northward through the Caribbean Sea as it gradually organized. By 15:00 UTC on May 25, the strongly sheared low had organized sufficiently to be classified as Subtropical Storm Alberto while situated about 55 miles (90 km) south of Cozumel, Quintana Roo, which made this season the fourth-consecutive season in which storms formed earlier than the official start of the season on June 1. After remaining nearly stationary for the next day, Alberto began to move northwards. After entering the Gulf of Mexico, where wind shear lessened and sea surface temperatures were above average, Alberto began to intensify. Early on May 28, it reached its peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 65 mph (100 km/h). Afterward, it began to weaken as it neared the Gulf Coast, making landfall near Laguna Beach, Florida, at 21:00 UTC with winds of 45 mph (75 km/h). The cyclone weakened to a subtropical depression shortly after landfall, later transitioning to a tropical depression over Tennessee. On May 31, Alberto finally transitioned to a post-tropical cyclone while over northern Michigan. Tropical Depression Two Tropical Depression Three Tropical Storm Beryl Tropical Storm Chris Tropical Storm Debby Hurricane Ernesto Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Storm Florence Tropical Storm Gordon Hurricane Helene Tropical Storm Isaac Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2018. This list will be used again in the 2024 season, with the exception of Helene, which was retired and replaced with Heloise. This is the same list used in the 2012 season, with the exception of the name Sara, which replaced Sandy. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Inactive hurricane seasons Category:Season Predictions